Lullaby
by BOOKWORMSRULE02
Summary: Jace is a changed 22 year old. A broken 22 year old. A scarred 22 year old. Until Clarissa Morgenstern. I do not own TMI Sassy Cassie (Cassandra Clare) does. Please read! (No One was Reading/reviewing so I've just stopped this for a while) xxx


**Hey guys! I just decided to make a one shot but If you guys want I can make this a story. **

**Here are the ages just so no one asks.**

**Jace, Alec, Simon, Jordan, Sebastian, Camille, Johnathan: 22**

**Seelie, Magnus, Isabelle, Maia:21**

****Clary: 20****

**I did think about The Fault in Our Stars while writing this story/one-shot/whatever so disclaimer do yo thang!**

**DISCLAIMER: BOOKWORMSRULE02 HAS NO LIFE-**

****BOOKWORMSRULE02: DISCLAIMER...****

****DISCLAIMER: FINE. **BOOKWORMSRULE02 HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS APART FROM THE FACT THAT SHE FANGIRLS-******

********BOOKWORMSRULE02: *HYPERVENTILATES AND FAINTS*********

********DISCLAIMER: WHY DO U EVEN TRY. OKAY-********

********BOOKWORMSRULE02: *SPAZ ATTACK*********

********DISCALIMER: LONG STORY SHORT, SHE DOES NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTURMENTS OR THE FAULT IN OUR STARS. FINALLY!********

**********BOOKWORMSRULE02: THE FEELS...**********

**********DISCLAIMER: I'M CALLING THE POLICE *CALLS* **********

**********911: 911 WHAT'S YOUR EMERGANCY?**********

**********DISCLAIMER: FANGIRL**********

**********911: DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT SAY ANYTHING THAT CONTAINS BOOK CHARACTERS I'LL GET THE POLICE AND AN AMBULANCE. GOOD LUCK.**********

* * *

><p>I was dragged into a club by my adopted-sister, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.<p>

'THE ALL-NIGHTER' it read in eccentric orange neon lighting. The bricks were painted black with splodges of purple, neon blue and green.

I haven't been into a club for a couple months now. Ever since my girlfriend, Aline Penhallow, died of Lung Cancer. We only were together for a couple of months, but I knew I loved her, more than I love myself for that matter and that's pretty deep. Now I believe that the world isn't a Wish Granting Factory. I never wanted to go, but I knew that Aline didn't want me sit there depressed and on the verge of suicide. She would want me to find someone that made me happy, complete just like I felt when she was around. Feeling as if I was bursting into flames and turning into liquid at the same time.

The club was filled with sweaty, icky bodies. Girls that show so much skin that they might as well be wearing nothing. Dresses to high or too tight even both, that they looked as if they actually shrunk themselves just to get in. Boys that wore the usual. Jeans and a t-shirt that will be do tight it outlines their build.

My sister wore a black and pink tight dress and high heel boots which suited her quite nicely. But underneath that she would always carry a knife and hand gun in case of emergency. While I was forced into a navy blue button down top and black skinny jeans.

"Jace, come on!" She shouted against the pounding music. You could hardly hear her, it was that loud.

We were supposed to meet our friends/the gang here. Simon and Isabelle, Alec and Magnus, Jordan and Maia, Sebastian and Camille, Jonathan and Seelie, then me, Jace. The Loner.

It wasn't like that. Before I was surrounded by girls. Slutty Girls. I would be at a bar, a club, and god even at a strip club. I would 'do' a girl one night as if I would die the next day, then wake up early and leave them. Never talking to them again, unless I felt like fucking them again. Worst of all I even had a fuck buddy. Kaelie Summors. If I couldn't be bothered to go out I would just call her over to my appartment and we would fuck. Then I would either leave her without saying a word or I would be too tired to get up and sleep in. That always lead to her thinking we were fucking boyfriend and girlfriend. You could see I was a total dick of an asshole. A fucking son a bitch.

That changed when Aline Penhallow arrived at school. She always dragged arround a an oxegen tank with her. She was so stubborn. She refused to get an elevator installed in. Everything that could help her, she refused. She always had that spark of hope and happiness in those beautiful eyes of hers. She was always so kind to everyone although a couple bullied the shit out of her.

She believed I was something else apart from a lousy asshole. I would always sit alone and she would sit a couple seats away from me and read the same book over and over again. 'If I stay'.

Mr. Greymark, the head of science + my science teacher, paired us up together to make a life size model of the human body. It wasn't great but the effort we both put into it gave us the B+ including the Lung Cancer perks. Since then we always sat next to each other and things took off from there. Until July 4th. We were celebrating USA Independance Day and suddenly she just started clutching her Lungs. I didn't know what to do so I just rubbed her back to make her feel better. She just coughed up more blood. I made it worse. I called 911. The ambulance came in 5 minutes. The paramedics had to give her morphine. I couldn't do anything. Aline died later that week. She coughed up too much blood and water blocked up her lungs.

Jon was the last one to come along, dragging a new girl along with him, she looked as if she was forced there although she had a emotionless face. Red Fiery Hair. Emerald Green Eyes. Porcaline Skin. Black leather Jacket with studds. Red flowing T-shirt. Black Motorcycle jeans. Black Combat Boots. I wonder what it would be like to have those red thin lips against mine- JACE SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS CHICK!

"Guys, This is Clary Morgenstern. My sister. Don't fuck her what ever you do." Jon says.

Now you know her. God, she's beautiful. Heaven has just dropped an angel by accident. A Happy Happy accident. I love her.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW WELL! 10-15 REVIEWS AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT IT!<strong>


End file.
